HetaGakuen
by Alle Atze
Summary: Request a character, group of characters or pairing and I'll write a one-shot about them in a school setting. Info inside. Happy requesting
1. Info

I seem to be in some kind of rut because I can't think of any ideas for either of my stories. Since both of them are in school settings, I thought this would be a good idea to get some ideas in my head. Info:

-As the summary said, any character or group of characters. Pairings are ok, just know that I can't write smut.

-Any grade from Pre-K to their senior year in high school.

-Your request will probably be around 100 to 2000 words. I make it a two-shot if I like it enough.

-It doesn't have to be in a school setting. As long as they're school-aged, you should be fine.

-I'll also accept prompts.

Welp. You probably should read my work before you request. Hope you like it.

-/-

**NorFem!Den. Grade 7. Genre: Drama? Words: 326**

Lukas leans his head against the hard concert of the steps leading to his school. He pulls his knees up to his chest. He wants to stay in an emotionless state. He wants his mind completely cleared, free of any thought. That way he can't think about _it._

That afternoon before dismissal, Lukas' bouncy friend Adelina appeared at his desk with her iPhone in her hand. She looked like she was hiding a smile. She was devious like that.

"Oh Lukey, did you see what Maike posted on Instagram?" She said in a sing-songy voice, waving her phone in his face. Lukas merely blinked.

"I couldn't have seen what she posted. I don't have any account." Luke replied. He didn't like taking pictures of himself and he didn't like people looking at him. "_And don't call me that_."

"Well..." Adelina smirked. "I think you'd be quite interested in this. She looked down at her phone for a moment and swiped at it a couple times. Then she handed it to Lukas.

It was a picture of Maike and this blond kid. She had her arm around him and was flashing a big grin. He had a frustrated expression on his face, furrowed eyebrows and everything.

_What._ What...what is wrong with him? How can he be in Maike's present and not feel at least a little bit more happier? And more importantly who was he? "He's Berwald from 7C." Adelina stated. "In case you were wondering."

Lukas' eyes turned into slits. "I guess you were."

She grabbed her phone from him. "I'll leave you to reflect." And with that she walked back to her desk.

That's what's been bothering him. A _stupid _Danish girl took a _stupid _picture with a _stupid_ Swede.

He hates her. He hates her big deep blue eyes. He hates her silly personality. He hates her power to make everyone around her feel happy. He hates her for making him feel like this.


	2. Solitude (Ice cream13)

First Request! What I had originally wrote had been to cheesy so I turned down the fluff. Let's see how this goes...

* * *

**PruCan. | Grade 7. | Genre: Fluff | Words: 426**

Matt treks up the steep hill that seperates his and Julchen's neighborhoods. His phone and DSi are in his pocket. He's been waiting for this day ever since the very beginning of April.

He smiles. There's a strange feeling deep inside him that makes him feel so happy.

When he reaches at the top of her street, he sees a figure sitting her porch. They're wearing a red hoodie with the hood up and a multi-colored bathing suit.

"Aren't you hot in that thing?" Matt says as he sits down beside her. Julchen turns her head, lolly in her mouth. Her eyes widened. "Mah-ee!" She tramples him in a hug.

"Ah dih'nt 'ink you acully would come!" She says, excited and all. "I can't understand you with the taffy in your mouth." He laughs.

"Sorry." She takes it out. "What possessed you to come this time? Your mom made you? I met your mom made you." She smirks.

"You want get off of that, would you? I told you I had a family emergency." They're silent for a minute. "What's up with that hood?"

"Hmm? Oh this?" Julchen points to her head. "When my dad came home he like, freaked out at my hair and he said I had to wash the dye out right now." She shakes her head until the hood falls, revealing messy long blonde hair.

"Weird. I'm so used to you with silver hair." Matt looks at it again. "But I'm fine with any color hair you have."

"Sap." She snickers. And it's quiet again.

The two have been dating ever since the 5th grade. At least that's what the rumors say. They are coined as the first real relationship of the 7th grade.

They're different. They aren't like the other 7th grades. It was always whatshisface likes insertgirlhere and they date for a week until one of them decided to break just because. People seem to be fasinated with this "real relationship" thing.

Any question they've been asked it was always about each other. _"How's Matthew doing?" "You still dating Jules?"_

They couldn't be together at school. Kids would make snide comments and bother them. So, on Christmas break they planned a day where they could be together without any disturbances. That day happened to be the first day of summer vacation.

And here they are now, _together._

Julchen watches a group of kids on bikes go by. Across the street, an elderly couple walks their dog. She puts her head on Matthew's shoulder. She absolutely loves this solitude.


	3. Risk (Mystery fan)

I apologize for being a little late with this. Also I'm not sure if I filled this prompt completely. Oh well. Hope you like it, Miss. Mystery fan.

* * *

**Fem!Rochu, Side Fem!Gerita and Fem!AmeriPan | Grade 7 | Genre: ? | Words: 777**

A gold sparkling dress with a decorative jacket. A lovely headband pushing back the straight blonde strands. Heeled white shoes hiding beautifully done nails with curvy designs. If these don't give her victory, nothing will.

Feliciano steps out of the front seat. He opens Monika's door and then travels around the back of the car and opens Anya's. He helps both girls out of the car with their poofy dresses.

The three strut up to the front steps of the school. Monika shyly intertwines her and Feli's hands together. The physical contact makes Feliciano smile.

The big metal doors are already open and two sloppy signs point arrows to the gym. There are kids hanging around in the hallways, probably too bored to actually attend the dance.

Another pair of metal doors is wedged open. Through them you can see a dim blue light and several small groups of kids dotted across the dance floor. Feli motions for Monika to walk in. "I just need to talk to Anya for a minute." Monika understands.

He pulls Anya off by the 6th grade lockers. Anya leans her head against the hard metal with an irritated expression on her face. She knows exactly what he's going to ask her. "Why haven't you asked him?"

She's silent. Her gaze strays away from Feliciano and she crosses her arms. "You know why. He doesn't like me."

"Ridiculous."

"Boys don't like it when their girlfriends are taller than them."

A couple weeks ago, the school announced the theme to the annual CYO dance. It was going to be a Night in London theme and a girls-choice dance.

Amelia Jones, a frienemy to Anya, challenges her to a bet. Whoever asked their crush to the dance (and succeeded) would win. Anya knew that was just lost money right there.

Yao, an Asian boy, was Anya's very dear crush since 2nd grade. They didn't really talk, but that didn't bother her. If she wasn't a head and a half taller than him she'd be with him right now, walking right through those gym doors holding hands.

There's a pattern with the boys and girls in her grade. Short girls like tall boys and vice versa. It was never the other way around. Short boys are considered annoying and tall girls are considered ugly. Anya unfortunately was in the latter category.

The pep talks and convincing from Feliciano didn't help. The many times he told her she was perfectly fine the way she was never made her feel better.

She let Amelia win this bet. She hates her.

"Where'd you hear that?" Feli asks, skeptical. "Doesn't matter. I know he wouldn't like me." Anya still refuses to look at him. Feliciano sighs. "Look, when you're ready to come in, me and Monika will be waiting."

She watches him disappear into the large gym. She brings her knees up to her chest and rests her head on them. Several kids past without even a glance in her direction. _I could always just wait out here until they're finished._

The hall is empty as the last of the kids go into the room and the gym doors are closed. She is alone now.

-/-

Fifteen minutes later, the clip-clopping of high heels fades in. "Hurry up, Kiku! I think they closed the doors already." Oh no. Anya can't let Amelia see her like this. "I'm coming. I don't see why the closed doors would be a bad thing."

She steadily gets herself up and drags her feet around the bend of the lockers. She keeps walking. There's no point in waiting indoors for nothing.

Outside of the front entrance, there's a figure sitting in the far left corner of the steps. They're dressed up nicely, obviously looking for to tonight. Their hair's in a ponytail going down their back and...Yao?

"What are you doing out here?" Anya blurts out. There is not a living thing in the world that could make him hate her more so there is no point in keeping it in anymore.

"I thought you'd be going with Alice." That's an outright lie. Everyone knew she'd be going with Alfred. "A-Anya?" Yao squints his eyes to try to make out the figure in front of him.

"I just expected you to be with someone." Anya walks over and sits by him. She's never been this close to him before.

"I never bothered to ask the person I want to take. She wouldn't like me. I'm short."

"Funny. I didn't ask my crush cause I thought he hated me because I'm tall."

Yao chuckles. "We both missed good opportunities...Does height really matter?"

"Guess not."


	4. Hiatus

Yo~ As you know, I haven't updated in about three weeks.

Yeah...I'm gonna pick this back up after school's over which is the end of next week. You may still request stories and prompts and stuff.

Also I'm gonna start going out of order with the requests. Sometimes I get a good idea for one prompt but can't think of anything for the one before it. It's irritating me.

That and I'm revamping on of my fics which is gonna take some time.

Welp. See ya June 13th.


End file.
